Heaven and Hell
by DarkAngl2025
Summary: Alternate Ending to, She Ain’t Heavy.


TITLE: Heaven and Hell  
  
PAIRINGS: Max/Logan Romance, Max/Alec friendship  
  
CONTENT: Alternate Ending to She Ain't Heavy  
  
RATING: PG-13, contains violence, and language  
  
SPOILERS: She Ain't Heavy  
  
SUMMARY: The reason's for running away from a problem can sometimes be a solution within itself.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters who appear in this story belong to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Fox Studios. No money is being made from the use of these characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
After the realization of Joshua leaving, and Normal and Sketchy going ballistic today at Jam Pony by almost shooting one of the messengers for having a barcode on the back of his neck, and of course everything with Logan; I think that I should also get away for awhile. White is constantly on my ass and sooner or later someone is going to get caught in the cross fire. Now the hard part is telling Original Cindy good-bye.  
  
"Hey Boo." Original Cindy says. I try to smile but it's difficult. "Hey" I manage to squeak out. She notices my backpack filled to the brim and gives me a quizzical look. "So where do you think you're going?" Cindy says accusatorily. "I gotta get out of town for a while, maybe head up to see Joshua."  
  
"Well if you're going to go see doggie dog tell him I said 'hey'," Original Cindy said thinking that I was only leaving for a few days. I clear my throat...here goes..."Boo, I'm leaving for a long time...maybe forever..there is nothing left for me here. I just have to leave maybe start over somewhere...someplace where I won't hurt anyone else." Cindy begins to look teary and I realize that I most look the exact same way.  
  
"Are you going to tell Logan?" I shake my head no. "You know you really should tell him, he still loves you."  
  
"I can't," I tell her, "if I talk to him I might not be able to go after all...and, I really need to go".  
  
"Okay then, I'll walk you out." We exchange our good-byes. I wonder why people always call them good-byes what the hell is so good about them? I get on my bike and begin to fight off the tears...I accelerate as I leave the city of Seattle things are going to be better somewhere else I tell myself...while that little voice is saying you are out of your mind.  
  
Jeez...what is this idiot behind me trying to do by flashing their lights in my face. Good they are going to pass me in a minute. I turn to see what kind of ride they are on when...oh my god...it's me! What the hell? But before I can think anymore she pulls a gun out and is about to shoot when...  
  
I can hear screeching of tires and metal...and the pain, it feels like the side of my body is on fire. Of course I launched into the handlebars causing them to reopen the wound that I had sustained a few weeks back when I was trying to get gas for my bike. I blink a few times things are getting a little gray. She is standing above me...and then all that is left is darkness.  
  
Shit, it feels like someone used my head as a ping pong ball. What happened? Where am I? Why can't I manage to get up?  
  
"This is all your fault, bitch," someone said from the darkness. I tried to turn around to see who it was but I couldn't move and my side begin to hurt really bad. That's right I crashed my bike, because....  
  
"You, who the hell are you?" Man this one is more of a bitch than I am I thought as I questioned the darkness. She walked right in front of me, so smug so arrogant, kinda reminds me of Alec.  
  
"Ames White came to my house, kidnapped my family, and screwed up my whole life because he thought that I was you. You, the one who escaped in '09 that made the rest of us suffer because you couldn't take it anymore." "What's your designation?" I asked having nothing else to say at the moment, Logan would find that surprising. "I'm 453, but I prefer Sam," she said. "I retorted "I don't remember you". I guess that wasn't the response she wanted since she kicked me, of course in the side. At least I managed to spit some blood on her shoes. Damn, she has one powerful kick...things are beginning to turn grayish...I try to ignore it. She's walking away if only I could get free. She's got her back to me...lighting up a cigarette, and taking out a phone...colors are beginning to fade. She's talking to...Ames...darkness begins to surround me, until she taps me with her foot. The world spins for a few moments but I can see again. I must be more out of it then I thought...it seems like there is something moving in the darkness. The more I try to focus on the movement the more it seems to blend in. My mind begins to wander as she paces back and forth.  
  
"Don't trust White, he will turn around and kill your family, it doesn't matter if you turn me in or not...for all you know they are already dead."  
  
"Don't you think I know this already. Just because I'm not the original doesn't mean that I'm an idiot." She snapped. "Someone's got a bad case of PMS" I replied knowing that this would anger her. She knelt down right in front of me and was probably planning on ripping out my vocal cords when the movement in the background suddenly came forefront and hit her in the back of the head hard with some kind of metal pipe. I looked up immediately expecting it to be White preparing to rid the world of the both of us. But to my surprise it was Logan. "Max?!?" He questioned. "Oh Logan, thank god, what are you doing here? Nevermind" I managed to croak out which probably sounded really stupid. Before he could ask any questions I interjected "Quick untie me, and Logan...careful." He nodded I knew that he wanted to argue that point with me but he knew better at the moment. As he got the layers of chain off I could tell that he noticed the re-opened wound.  
  
"I'm fine. Ames White is on his way so I'm going to need your help, are you up to kickin some ass?"  
  
'Sure just tell me what to do, you're the one with field training." I took charge, kinda like what Zack would have done in a situation like this...I wonder how he is doing...another life that I messed up. Of course he couldn't have stayed in Seattle since he was trying to kill Logan, and almost did...also my fault. I should've taken Alec's advice earlier and left and none of this would have happened.  
  
I exchanged clothes with my clone and Logan tied her up where I had been...I did my best to cover up the blood, if White noticed it he might realize that we switched places. Logan positioned himself in a dark corner behind some boxes and I lit up a cigarette...they taste so awful but it was just for looks, I didn't really have to smoke it. About ten minutes passed before White showed up. I did my best to act like my clone. He went up to inspect her barcode and as he did so Logan came from behind and struck him with the same pipe he had used on Sam. We chained Ames to the same pillar Sam was chained to. Things were beginning to spin a little so I leaned against a wall. Nonchalance. But Logan knew me too well and noticed my slight stumble.  
  
"You okay?" He asked concern in his voice. "Fine" I said under my breath. Before he could ask me anything else Sam woke up.  
  
"My family is dead, it's all your fault" She said pointedly at me. "Look you and I look alike and we met in a test tube a long time ago so that makes you family. So I'm going to help you get your family back. Just let me get some outside help and everything will work out." I paused unsure how to continue. "I promise." I flipped open the confiscated phone and dialed Alec...I slid down the wall and was sitting on the floor. The phone seemed to ring forever...finally he answered.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Hey Alec, it's me...where are you?"  
  
"Where are you, Max? I went to find Joshua in the biohazard territory thinking that you went with him." "No I need...wait a minute, stay there okay...I've got a swap that I need to make and that would be the perfect place." I hurriedly explained the situation and Alec agreed to round up as many transgenics as possible in order to ensure that White's men would not try anything foolish. I hung up and tucked the phone back into a pocket. Now the hard part was getting up. Logan seems to read my mind at times and this was one of those times. He walked over and offered a hand. Which of course I was unwilling to take.  
  
"Max are you going to sit there all night or will you let me help you?" Logan asked.  
  
"Logan..."I began but he cut me off. "I'm wearing gloves, it's fine...Really" He sounded so concerned and hurt all at the same time. He helped me up and I nearly hit the floor again. The blood had already soaked through Sam's clothes. Logan took me out to his car and sat me down in the passenger seat and grabbed a towel from the trunk and gave it to me so I could try to stop the bleeding. He went back inside got Ames out first and chained his arms and legs and put him in the back. He went back in and got Sam and brought her into the back and simply chained her to the door. He pulled his handgun out of the glove box. What is he doing with a handgun in the glovebox I wondered. He drove to the rendezvous and Alec met us by this time Sam was awake and Ames was just beginning to stir. He got Ames out and under control. Sam was extremely quiet. I guess I wasn't the most talkative at the moment either. I had managed to slow the bleeding but I figured that I needed to go see Dr. Carr as soon as this was all over with. Joshua had apparently made friends and a group of mutants guarded our two prisoners. Alec came around to my side of the car and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Maxie, how's it going?" He asked then he noticed the blood colored towel in my hand. "You all right?" "I'll live," I said as he helped me out of the car. I hate feeling so weak and so dependent on people. But at the moment I wasn't in a position to argue against the help. Alec took over and set everything up. I stayed inside one of the buildings until it was show time. Sam was in a separate room under guard. Joshua came in. "Little Fella, what happened?" Joshua asked all concerned as he lumbered up to me.  
  
"I'm okay big fella, I missed you, and was coming to see you. How is everyone treating you?"  
  
Joshua seemed to be back to his old self and he talked about how they were going to let him paint. "That's great!" I said trying to sound happy for him. At least he had found a place where he belonged. "Max?" it was Logan. Just as Logan came in Alec called Joshua to come down and check on something or other.  
  
"Hey" I said. He smiled and sat down next to me. "What were you...?" We both said at the same time. Logan told me to go first. So I asked him. "What were you doing all the way out of town?" He told me about how Ames and his goons wrecked Logan's apartment by tracing the Eyes Only hack and how all of his stuff got trashed. I nodded and then Logan asked me what I was doing out this far. I wasn't at the top of my game so I told him how I was leaving town for awhile. He looked hurt. Then he said "That's why Alec was here wasn't it, he was waiting for you."  
  
"Logan I'm not with Alec, I never was. I just said told you that that night hoping, I don't know, hoping to make it easier on you, or me or someone. The truth is I was scared, scared to be near you...Logan you are the most important person in my life and I can't bear to think of hurting you or killing you. We've had too many close calls, and our luck is going to run out one of these days." I could feel tears begin to well up I tried to suppress them. But I didn't succeed and a single tear rolled down my cheek. Logan wiped it away with his gloved hand. "See what I mean," I said angrily, which I regretted "that single action could have just killed you, and whose fault would it have been? You'd be dead and I would have killed you."  
  
"Max..." He began but was interrupted by Alec yelling up to tell us that it was show time. I got up, carefully, and went outside Alec got Ames and Logan covered the whole thing with his small handgun, the trade was made and Sam's husband and son came across to us and Ames headed over to the waiting car...at the last minute he pulled a gun and turned around to face us. Luckily the mutants had an army ready and some twenty or thirty odd gunmen had there sites set on Ames. After a few tense minutes Ames left with his men.  
  
Inside Sam was reunited with her husband and son. He was full of questions and the three of them were set to flee the country just as soon as Alec brought in the fake ID's and passports. He walked in and handed them to Sam's husband. He and his son went outside and gave me and my twin a minute together. She of course chewed me out for ruining her life. And I thought I was a bitch, I thought. Alec stood up for me and told her that I was the only reason that she was able to have a life of freedom with her husband and son. She acknowledged it silently, glared at me and walked out with a final remark "Don't screw up my life again".  
  
"Nice meeting you, too." I muttered.  
  
"So Max" Alec said as he rubbed his hands together, "still planning on fleeing Seattle?" I looked at him. "Logan told me" he said simply. I thought it over in my mind.  
  
"No, I'm going home. It's where I belong, at least for the time being, I'm not going to turn my back and runaway from my problems just yet." Alec smiled threw his arm around my shoulder and the two of us walked out to Logan's waiting car. I got in the passenger seat and Alec took the back. We drove home in silence. Logan dropped Alec off at Joshua's house and took me to see Dr. Carr. It was early morning probably about six or seven and I could tell by the dark circles under Logan's eyes that he wasn't used to pulling allnighters. On the way to the doc's we were silent.  
  
We got there and got in the elevator to his office.  
  
"Max?" Logan said. I looked over at him. "I'm glad that you are staying, I know we have things that need to be sorted out but we need to live for the day, and take some chances." Before I could answer the door binged and we were outside his office. As Logan held the door open to the office for me I noticed that he wasn't wearing the exoskeleton legs. Am I dreaming?  
  
"Logan...your legs?"  
  
"Yea, I guess it's from Alec's hyped up blood. I saw the doc about it last week and he said it probably would only be temporary. I was supposed to see him again in a few days but I figured while we were here he might as well check me out after he finishes with you. Dr. Carr stitched me up and told me to take it easy for awhile, no physical activity or anything like that. Just sit around all day on my ass. Oh well, a girl deserves a day off especially after a night like last night. I was sitting out in the waiting room reading a magazine while Logan was being checked out when Dr. Carr called me into his office to take a blood sample.  
  
"I swear I wasn't drinking alcohol," I said jokingly trying to figure out what he wanted the sample for. I looked at Logan who appeared to be very anxious and almost glowing. "What the hell is going on?" I asked.  
  
Dr. Carr looked over at Logan with a huge smile. Then Logan came toward me wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I pushed him away immediately  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Dr..." I began but then I realized what had happened. Dr. Carr answered my thoughts.  
  
"The transgenic blood of your friend has made Logan immune to the virus, you guys can touch again." I couldn't stand it I hugged Logan and he kissed me again. I could have stayed like that forever. It seemed as if time had been frozen for those few seconds when I heard an ahem come from behind me.  
  
"You know I do have patients waiting." Dr. Carr said. Logan scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the elevator, we walked hand in hand afraid that the loss of contact would somehow make the virus come back and never allow us to touch again.  
  
"I know we still have some stuff to talk about and at the moment we can't return to my place, so how does yours sound?" he asked playfully.  
  
'Remember," I said, "the doctor said no physical activity at least for a week. He smiled and life suddenly seemed to become a whole lot brighter.  
  
Fin 


End file.
